


MARRY ME, JENNA

by Patty_Parker60



Series: STATION 19 MARRIAGE DRABBLES [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Over Andy Yet?, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Jenna and RyanFrancis and JackJenna and Ryan
Relationships: Jenna Matson/Ryan Tanner
Series: STATION 19 MARRIAGE DRABBLES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573246
Comments: 36
Kudos: 32





	1. LET'S GET MARRIED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts), [EleanorCinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorCinnamon/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Tanner, now in San Diego with Jenna Matson, pops   
> the question

Jenna:  
I want to. I love you. But I have to be sure that Andy is completely out of your system. ALL THE WAY OUT, never to  
return.

Ryan:  
That won't happen...her 'returning', I mean. Andy is marrying Robert Sullivan; one of my Station 19 buds hit me up with the news.  
I know Andy for a long time, dated her in high school...and you know about our hook-ups after she joined the FD. She's moved on,  
and so have I. WITH YOU. Don't you trust me?

Jenna:  
I want to trust you. I want to believe so much that when we do this, it's not just because you can't have HER. Promise that that that  
isn't what's going on.

Ryan:  
That's not what's going on. I promise.

Jenna:  
Ok...where's my rock?

Ryan:  
YOU get to choose it...plus I don't know your ring size, or your taste in diamonds.

Jenna:  
It HAS probably changed now that I'm pregnant.


	2. MARRY ME, FRANCIS

"Good dinner," opines Jack Bishop, pushing himself back from the table.

"VERY good. I'd almost say GREAT."

Their waiter returns, offering dessert. Both decline. Jack reaches across the table, clasping her left hand in his right.

"Fran, you already said that your plan is not to be married for at least the next 2-5 years..."

Francis Smith gasps, and exclaims "Whaaaaaat??!"

He pulls the silver top from the tray the bill was delivered on, and there's a dark blue box there, in lieu of a tally of what they  
owe. "WHAAAAT!?? OMGOMGOMG!!", Frances screeches, louder, and heads all around the dining room turn in their direction.

"Anytime within the next 2-5 years..."

"YESYESYES!"


	3. IT IS WITH GREAT JOY...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement announcement of Jenna  
> and Ryan

It is with great joy that the families of Jenna Matsui Matson and Ryan Michael Tanner  
announce their engagement to be married on June 15, 2020.

Jenna is a graduate of NorthWestern Univerisity, with a Bachelors in Criminal Justice.

Ryan also graduated with a Bachelors Degree in Criminal Justice, from the University Of Washington.

The couple met while employed as patrol officers with the Seattle Police Department. After a brief move  
to San Diego, California, the couple will reside in Seattle, where Ryan is expected to accept a position  
as a Detective in the Robbery Bureau.

The ceremony will be held at the bride's parent's home in Portland, Oregon.

Wedding details will follow soon.


End file.
